Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A cloud computing system may include one or more processors in communication with one or more memories. Memories may store one or more images of a computing environment. These images may include software programs, libraries, operating systems etc. To facilitate maintenance, backup, or new application deployment, these images may be transferred from one physical memory to another physical memory.